Protaras
Protaras We r a faction underconstruction @ a new location in Daendroc, We used to b IronFist until Cannith135 took over as our Monarch. We have started from scratch out here in our new colony which will eventially be our new headquarters and main city. We will allow any active players who want to play long term and be on a lot to join us. We have a new system of rules and ideas that we think will make us a better and stronger faction. Our goal is when u start out u get general materials and a room and job. U serve the community by performing what is asked of u in ur job description, giving some to the faction but keeping most stuff for urself. Active and loyal members and all officers will b able to build a house on a plot. for all non-officers a plot will cost 10-20 silver depending on size and location, all money is payed to the faction for spending for more materials and betterment of the Faction and to provide money to buy materials that faction members sell to the faction. U only have to pay once so once u pay its urs. Ur house has to match our building style, but after that, u can do pretty much anything u want on ur plot of land. If u dont have the money or u just dont have talent in building u can feel free to stay in ur starter dorm/apartment in ur class district. We have combined jobs of P and F, P meaning productive, and F meaning fighting. Fighting jobs are used when attacking,under attack and or raiding. Productive jobs are used as your hobby when you are not need by others.Any Player can sell their items to shops inside the main square, and anyone else who produces a surplus can do the same, so they can make money and accomplish something. If you are not a officer a shop costs 5 silver each witch you give to the faction. Sometimes their will be times during a project that officers need certain materials and more people will be called to donate surpluses or sell them for a small price. We r mainly working on defensive and productive projects and jobs as we r starting off in a new place. The most generous and friendly players will quickly rise in the eyes of his superiors. We also want to have a faction that roleplays to make playing more fun and realistic. Feel free to present us with ur, comments, considerations, concerns, questions, constructive citisisms, or ideas to us online. We will be happy to hear from u. oh and please read the RULES Now part of the Fellowship Allience, we r also proud to anounce that Zatra left and started his own new faction, he is our best of friends and allys. He also has shops thru the portal if u need something we dont have in our shops. ~Fellowship Welcome 2 the Jungle~ titles r as followed Officers: Monarch'''-Cannith135- our supreme leader Will return after 1.3.1 is updated on massivecraft, maybe b4' General- '''Paradoxalanomaly'-'''our leader in defense and of all military members. please note paradox might change you warrior titles to something of higher rank. "if upgrade doesnt come by augest 10th i will downgrade to play" Chief...(look to starter titles to c what goes here)- head of group of commoner members some people will b chiefs and not be officers Commoner titles: can be combined '''Archer'-f- uses a bow in battle, good defensemen-bow, arrows miner-p- mines for personal and faction interests- pick, shovel, torches, extra cobble builder-p- builds and helps others build top of the line buildings and helps leaders on building projects- pick, axe, xtra cobble and wood farmer-p- farms for self and community, herbalist, herder, dyemaker all fall under this catagory- hoe, axe, wheat, xtra food warrior-f- uses sword, can defend, raid, and gather in the wilderness. fighter, killer, swordsmen- sword raider-f- focuses on raiding and attacking travelers in wilderness, theif, pirate, assulter- sword ranger-p- outdoorsmen who kills mobs(peaceful and non), and wanders gathering wood and other stuff in widerness, more productive than an archer and usually works alone and uses a bow and sword- sword, bow, axe Engineer-p- someone who builds contraptions like dispencers and minecarts, and often has plenty of redstone- redstone, railroad, repeaters. "currently closed" mercenary-f- an assassin, fighter, all these things, often asks for missions and raids. -sword If u join my barracks,' u get starter stuff' and i will supply u with most anything u need, but u will not have a very big room. U will also have protection durring raids in our palace. If u decide to live in the apartments, u get a room that u can do whatever with, just dont lock ur chests or doors without asking, but u will not recieve as much support as u would in barracks. if u r good @ something else, u can do that, but stick to the list. it is wanted that you have a F class title, to co-title in a P class. *We want our''' officers''' to be loyal and have a general concern towards our faction, activeness- being on and helpful alot, friendliness, generocity, and leadership. not really currently hiring officers, do not ask to be an officer. feel free to donate to us /f money pf(or ff if ur a faction) (amount) (ur name) (Protaras) if ur in my faction please feel free to edit if u want and see something that needs to be changed feel free to add the photo anyone who has an account '-Monarch/Builder cannith135' aka-Cman, cann, cm, canman, or just cannith. i do not respond to Can Category:Factions